Reencontrándonos
by DoloresCullen
Summary: Bella jamás pensó, ni en sus más locos sueños, que terminaría enamorada de su jefe treintañero ni que ese sería el menor de sus problemas. Porque a veces el enamorarse no era lo más difícil sino el mantenerse en pie pese a las adversidades. ¿Podrá Bella sostener un matrimonio complicado? ¿Querrá hacerlo? Porque a veces es mejor dejar ir lo que hace daño. Olderward. Possesiveward.
1. Sumario

Estaba cansada. Me dolía la espalda y mi cuerpo era una especie de masa que se desparramaba por el suelo del baño. Cualquiera que entrase al baño se asustaría por la posición en la que me encontraba pero estaba cansada y me dolía la espalda, y en ese momento, solo en ese momento, no me importaba nada. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a escapar de mis ojos en cualquier momento. Sabía que tenía que apresurarme en terminar de auto compadecerme y levantarme pero me sentía cansada y me dolía mucho la espalda. Era de noche, estaba exhausta y todavía tenía tantas cosas que hacer pero todos respetaban mis pocos minutos privados en los que me encerraba en el baño y fingía leer, tomar un baño largo y relajarme. Nadie tenía permitido entrar. Mis hijos lo respetaban pero mi esposo era un tema completamente diferente. Él no podía entender el que necesitase tiempo para mí, no podía ver lo mucho que esta vida me estaba agotando. Simplemente, mi esposo hacía la vista gorda y exigía que esté con él todas las horas que estaba en casa. Era libre de mi vida en el trabajo y durante cuarenta minutos en el baño. Él no lo entendía pero tenía que respetarlo. No tenía otra opción… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Entrar en el baño conmigo? Y ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr si no podía hacer nada por si mismo? ¿Cómo iba a siquiera levantarse de la cama sin mi ayuda? Porque para subirse a esa silla de ruedas que usa desde hacer cinco meses, necesitaba mi ayuda. Para venir hasta el baño a interrumpir mi sesión de cuasi catarsis necesitaba de alguien, y si yo estaba aquí y si mis hijos no aceptan lo que su padre les pide por respeto hacia mí, no le queda otra cosa por hacer que esperar mirando su reloj que pasaran los pactados cuarenta minutos y exigir mi presencia.

Sabía que el timbre sonaría en cualquier momento. Por lo general suena algo antes de tiempo funcionando como una especie de aviso. Un "apresúrate en estar lista porque en cuestión de minutos tienes que estar a mi lado". Esta rutina me estaba volviendo loca. Tengo tres hijos a los que criar, un trabajo al que asistir, una casa que mantener, dos perros a los que cuidar y un marido con parálisis en recuperación. Todavía no tenía en claro cuál era el rol que ejercía con mi marido. ¿Era su enfermera? ¿Era su acompañante? Siendo su mujer tenía ciertas obligaciones que empezaron como acciones que yo realizaba gustosa por el simple hecho de ser atenta con él, para facilitarle la vida que se había visto tan vertiginosa y complicada luego del accidente pero que con el tiempo esas mismas pequeñas ayudas que le iba brindando, a él le parecían tan normales, estaba acostumbrándose tanto a mi atención contante que cuando volví a trabajar, empezaron los problemas. Reclamos, peleas, llantos y momentos incómodos cuando nuestros niños estaban presentes. Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía qué más hacer para tener a mi esposo satisfecho.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…_

Me levanto del suelo y camino hasta el lavabo donde me enjuago la cara para tratar de camuflar el enrojecimiento de mis ojos y mejorar mi aspecto. No sé qué tanto logre pero siempre hago mi mejor intento. Solo quedaba la cena, acostar a los niños y este día acabaría. En parte, porque en las noches mi suplicio continuaba pero eso es un tema aparte.

-¡Bella! ¿Te falta mucho? ¡Los niños tienen hambre! – Escuché gritar a mi esposo.

\- Oh por Dios, papá. Creo que podemos esperar unos minutos más. Es más, iré arreglando la mesa y llamaré a Nessie y Mike. Deja que mamá termine tranquila – Fue el turno de mi hijo Jasper, el mayor.

\- No creo que nadie necesite tanto tiempo para bañarse. Ayúdame a pasarme a esta estúpida silla de ruedas para ir a ver si está todo en orden por allá – Masculló malhumorado mi esposo. Me di cuenta que tenía que reaccionar rápido y disparé hacia el sillón del living, en donde había dejado a Edward mirando televisión.

\- Cariño, aquí estoy. Yo te ayudo. Jazz, por favor dile a tus hermanos que se preparen para la cena – Pedí mientras preparaba la silla de ruedas para ayudar a Edward a subirse en ella.

-Deja mamá, yo lo hago – Se ofreció Jasper. Sabía cómo terminaría esto…

\- ¡Jasper! ¡Hazle caso a tu madre y sube a buscar a tus hermanos! – Medio gritó Edward.

Nadie podía ayudarle en sus actividades diarias salvo que fuese yo. No entendía su aversión porque cualquier persona lo ayudase. Dependía por completo de mí para hacer absolutamente todo. Solíamos tener una enfermera pero, como era de esperarse, no duró ni dos semanas. Jazz subió las escaleras con mala cara y ya estaba bajando con sus hermanos para cuando yo estaba ubicando a Edward en su lugar para la cena.

-¿Qué hay de cenar mami? - Preguntó mi hijo más pequeño, Michael.

\- Hoy tenemos pasta, cariño. Ven que te ayudo a subir. – Mike todavía era muy bajito como para usar una silla normal, por lo tanto, usaba una silla un poco más alta. Cuando lo alcé para ubicarlo, me acordé de que estaba muy cansada y que me dolía mucho la espalda.


	2. Te conocí

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es de mi autoría. **

**Este capítulo tiene Lemmon así que recomiendo no leer en el caso de ser menor de edad; si aún lo quieren hacer, es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Sin más, los dejo leer tranquilos. **

**Saludos.**

.-.-.-.

PRIMERA PARTE: Volviendo al inicio.

1 de Mayo de 2001.

El timbre que anunciaba que el receso para el almuerzo había terminado sonó y Rosalie recién aparecía por el pasillo seguida por un cabizbajo Emmet. Le hice señas con mis manos mientras caminaba a su encuentro por el atestado comedor del colegio. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga desde que me mudé a Forks, Washington y como la conocía mejor que a mí misma, estaba segura que había ocupado todo el receso para discutir con su novio y mi muy buen amigo Emmet. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacían pero se amaban tanto que sabía se reconciliarían pronto.

\- Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor – Me dijo Rose cuando por fin me encontré con ella.

\- Vale, dime qué pasa –

\- Necesito que me lleves a casa cuando termines con tus clases. Pero ahora dame tus llaves porque saltaré de las mías y te esperaré en tu carro – Tenía los ojos colorados y temía que la superada Rosalie Hale, la reina del hielo, se derrita en medio del instituto así que me apresuré en asentir y buscar las llaves en mi bolso. No quería ningún desastre aquí pero Emmet intervino antes.

\- Vamos, Rose. No seas infantil. Te llevaré a tu casa como todos los días y puedes empezar a ignorarme luego. Bella vive en el otro lado de la ciudad y a demás… -

\- Te daré dinero para la gasolina pero por favor, necesito que tú me lleves – Rosalie interrumpió a su novio y me miró con cara de perro mojado ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Qué va, era mi amiga antes que Emmet después de todo.

\- A ver, hoy te vuelves conmigo y hablaremos de esto. En serio, Emmet, tú quédate tranquilo. Ahora vamos a clase porque no quiero problemas a un mes de terminar el año – Propuse tranquilamente y me despedí de ellos para correr a Matemáticas.

Cuando entré al salón, me senté en mi banco y me puse a divagar. No entendía por qué encontraba tan sencillo el solucionar problemas de relaciones ajenas y yo nunca había tenido ningún novio, quiero decir, no es que era una joven inocente que no tenía experiencia en nada pero tampoco soy un referente a lo que en relaciones se refiere.

Había estado con James un par de meses y todo acabó cuando quiso formalizar la relación. Lo normal es que una mujer sea quien exige títulos para poder avanzar pero en mi caso no fue así. No pasamos de enrollarnos en el sillón de mi casa cuando Charlie estaba trabajando porque James tenía el firme argumento de no hacer nada hasta que por lo menos tengamos la bendición de nuestros padres para estar juntos. ¿Cómo alguien de este siglo pretendía pedir la bendición de los padres? ¡Dios! En fin, a estas alturas creía firmemente que estaba destinada a estar sola. Quizá estaba siendo un poco melodramática típico por mi edad pero Rose tenía novio y Ángela tenía a Ben, sean lo que sea que sean.

La clase se pasó tan rápido que quise brincar de felicidad cuando el timbre que indicaba que el período había terminado. Caminé medio corrí hacia mi auto con ansias de encontrar a mi amiga y saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en su mundo. Me monté en mi coche y encontré a una Rosalie que podría haber engañado a cualquier, con su facha despreocupada fingiendo leer mi dañado ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Rose leyendo? Puse el motor en marcha y esperé a que ella sola empezara a hablar. Fue a medio camino que me di cuenta que no iba a ser ella quien empiece la conversación.

\- Anda, dime qué pasó esta vez – Me rendí.

\- Ya sabes, nada que él crea importante. Solo me estoy cansando de su actitud confiada. Porque vale, sé que él sabe que estoy enamorada de él pero eso no significa que tenga que mirar a otras chicas o que se olvide de todas las fechas importantes. Este fin de semana cumplimos dos años, Bella. DOS MALDITOS AÑOS y al estúpido le parece exagerada mi reacción al enterarme que siquiera estará en la ciudad –Había empezado despacio y cada vez se excitaba más llegando a gritar al último. – Que se entere que nada es seguro en esta vida y si no va a trabajar en esto mejor que se haga a la idea de volver a estar soltero. – A eso último ya lo dijo en otro tono. En uno que no indicaba nada bueno. No me gustaba la resignación en su voz.

\- Ya verás que solo con un susto Emmet se dará cuenta y estarán bien – Quise sonar positiva.

\- Gracias Bella, pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que somos muy jóvenes aún y que es poco probable estar toda una vida con la misma persona. – Ese tono de resignación otra vez.

\- El tiempo me dará la razón. Confía en mí y que Emmet sabrá ver lo que sea que esté faltando – Esta vez sí que soné convencida. Pero solo recibí un suspiro como respuesta.

Entré a la zona residencial privada en donde vivía Rose e hicimos el trayecto restante sumidas en un cómo silencio. Cuando aparqué en el frente de su casa, mi amiga me invitó a subir:

\- Vamos, solo un rato. No tengo muchas ganas de estar sola – Su voz estaba apagada y no me gustaba dejarla así.

\- Vale, deja que cancele con Edward. No creo que tenga pegas solo por un día – Le pedí. -Necesito usar tu teléfono –

\- ¡Oh, no! Lo había olvidado. Todavía no memorizo tu nuevo horario –

\- Qué va, es solo un día. Que se las apañe sin mí –

\- No, Isabella. Iras a trabajar como de costumbre. Yo estaré bien. De veras. – No me hacía ninguna gracia dejarla así pero en serio necesitaba el trabajo y no quería hacer enojar a Edward.

Me despedí de mi amiga y conduje hacia el sector privado en dónde vivía mi jefe (a esto se refería Emmet al decir que no quería desviarme mucho de mi camino). Me demoré alrededor de cuarenta minutos en llegar al edificio. Trabajaba para Edward desde hace siete meses para ahorrar y poder costearme la universidad ya que al finalizar este año, solo me quedaría uno más y me iría de este lugar. Vivir sola en Seattle y estudiar _Legua y Literatura Inglesa_ siempre habían sido mis planes y ahora que estaba tan cerca no podía perder el tiempo. Tuve muchísima suerte en encontrar este trabajo. Llegaba cansada a la noche porque desde el instituto pasaba a la casa de Edward y trabajaba casi toda la tarde ahí y para cuando llegaba a casa, solo quería darme una ducha y dormir.

Le mostré la credencial que me habilitaba a entrar y salir del complejo de edificios privados al guardia y busqué en sector libre en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Una vez estacionado mi auto, saqué varios libros de mi bolso dejando solo los que necesitaba para hacer mis tareas y dejando el resto en el auto, y me dirigí al ascensor de servicios. Tenía algunos minutos de espera en él porque aun siendo de alta tecnología, demoraba algo de tiempo el llegar desde el subsuelo hasta el piso 23.

No estaba acostumbrada a entrar en casas ajenas sin golpear y todavía se me hacía extraño tener llaves de la casa de mi jefe pero eran órdenes estrictas el no molestarlo, cosa que yo hacía todos los días que Edward se quedaba a trabajar en su estudio y no iba a la oficina. Iba y golpeaba su puerta para avisarle que ya me retiraba y él salía, me preguntaba por Jasper y si todavía el niño estaba despierto, lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo metía en un corralito al lado de donde él estuviese trabajando pero por lo general lo dejaba dormido en su cuna y era entonces cuando me gustaba aún más irle a decir que me retiraba. En esos días, el salía de su estudio, me ofrecía algo para tomar y a veces charlábamos hasta que se hacía tan tarde que me veía obligada a irme para no tener problemas con Charlie.

En esas charlas descubrí que Edward había estudiado Arquitectura para seguir con la generación y en algún momento heredar el imperio Cullen &amp; Co, en donde trabajaba con su padre Carlise y su cuñado Emmet McCarty y por supuesto muchos empleados más. También sabía que estaba en Forks porque quería un lugar tranquilo en donde cuidar de su hijo Jasper y que su carrera le permitía trabajar solo e ir dos o tres veces por semana a la oficina central en Seattle. Edward me fue contando cosas de su vida y yo le conté cosas de la mía pero siendo una adolescente de dieciséis años, no había mucho que contar aunque él se empeñase en saber cualquier mínimo detalle. Sabía tantas cosas de él, no solo por lo que me contaba, sino por todo lo que iba observando de él. Como buena tonta enamorada, cada vez que lo veía, mi atención se centraba en él. En como caminaba, en que prefería usar camisas mangas largas arremangadas en vez de remeras mangas cortas, en que tomaba un botellín chico de cerveza todas las noches y que me pedía un café alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando olía el aroma del café recién hecho que tenía preparado y listo para cuando él lo quisiera. Café solo y dos galletas de limón.

Hacía siete meses que trabajaba para él y hacía seis meses y tres semanas que estaba enamorada total e irrevocablemente de él. En una semana caí a sus pies como si fuese un Dios y yo una pagana que rendía tributos. No podía ser de otra forma. La típica historia de la adolecente que se enamorada del jefe treintañero y vivían una pasión prohibida hasta que este se aburría y la dejaba. ¿El problema? Que el treintañero en cuestión se había aburrido de la pasión antes de que comenzara. Había pensado en provocarle pero quería mucho a Jazz como para que Edward pensara que era una cualquier y me echara del trabajo. Después de todo, ni provocándole se fijaría en mí.

Entré a su departamento y no debo haber hecho más de cinco pasos cuando escuché el ruido amortiguado de unos piecitos caminando rápido a mi encuentro. Lo busqué con la mirada y abrí mis brazos para alzar a mi bebé cuando llegó a mi lado. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado en un fin de semana!

\- Hola mi bebé hermoso. No sabes lo que te he extrañado – Le dije Jasper mientras lo sostenía contra mi cuerpo.

\- Bella por fin has regresado. No tienes que faltar tanto – Dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

\- No falté Jasper, los fines de semana no vengo. Tu papi te puede cuidar y no me necesitan por aquí – Le recordé con paciencia. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, mi lugar favorito por excelencia en la casa y colgué mi bolso en el perchero de la puerta. – ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo tu siesta? Son las cuatros menos diez. Estás despierto diez minutos antes de lo que acordamos. – Dije en todo que pretendía ser serio.

\- Que va, Bella. Papá me dejó ayudarle en su mate, matec, mace…- Intentaba contarme.

\- Maqueta, Jazz – Le ayudé.

\- Eso. Y me dejó salir del estudio cuando te escuchamos entrar – Me sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes. Era un niño muy inteligente para su edad y como estaba rodeado de adultos todo el día, a sus tres años hablaba casi a la perfección.

Lo senté en su silla alta especial y le preparé su merienda. El insistía en comer todo solo pero estaba siempre sentada atenta por cualquier cosa. Una vez que terminó, puse música para entretenerlo y yo lavé todo lo que había sucio en el fregadero. Mi tarea era solo cuidar a Jasper. Darle de comer, bañarlo y jugar con él pero de vez en cuando hacía una que otra casilla en la casa. En un departamento de un padre soltero nunca estaba de más una ayuda extra. Si bien Edward tenía una muchacha que se encargaba de la limpieza en las mañanas y del almuerzo, la tarde podía ser un caos con Jasper jugueteando por toda la casa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y mientras yo intentaba responder una guía de preguntar de biología, Jasper coloreaba unos dibujos en blanco y negro que había llevado impresos para él. Se no hizo la tarde y fui a prender la cafetera echándole un ojo al bebé de vez en cuando. Saqué dos tazas esperando que Edward me pida una. Preparé las dos y en un plato extra puse las famosas galletas de limón pero ya había terminado mi café y contestado cinco preguntas más de mí guía y Edward no dijo nada.

Calenté el café que estaba tibio para ese entonces y me armé de valor para golpear su puerta. Un "e_ntra"_ me hizo pasar y aunque estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentarlo, su imagen nunca iba a dejar de impactarme.

Parado en frente de una especie de atril con un tablero de dibujo estaba un Edward con cara de cansancio. Unos pantalones de jeans oscuros, una camisa por fuera color gris arremangada hasta los codos y descalzo. ¿Qué tipo de fetiche tenía con unos pies descalzos que me ponía de esta manera el verlo? Su rostro seguía concentrado en una hoja. Tenía las cejas juntas y sus ojos verdes se podían ver aún mejor a través de sus antejos de pasta.

\- Señor Cullen, le traigo un café. Se lo dejo por acá para no causar ningún accidente – Le dije con una vocecita patética dejando el café y sus galletas en una mesita pequeña. Era la superficie más alejada de todos los papeles que yo no quería arruinar. Di vuelta sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

\- Isabela, acércate un segundo. Necesito preguntarte algo. – Me llamó sin despegar la vista de los planos que tenía en frente. Yo me acerqué a él como abejas a la miel. Me tenía idiotizada. - ¿Qué ves ahí? – Me preguntó señalándome uno de los papeles. Se ubicó al lado mío y utilizó sus brazos para mantener el plano estirado. Estábamos tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y el aroma a suavizante que sabía le gustaba tener en su ropa. Me mordí el labio tratando de focalizarme en lo que me había preguntado pero estaba aturdida por su cercanía. No logré pronunciar nada coherente, salvo por un _"Emmm…"_ que me sirviera para ganar tiempo y poder contestar algo. Edward malinterpretó mi silencio. –Sabía que esto no estaba bien – Dijo en tono enojado y se dispuso a romper el plano como un adolecente rompiendo una carta de amor.

\- ¡No! – Grité espantada. –No lo rompas. Hablo en serio cuando le digo que está bien. En realidad no sé si está bien o no porque usted es el experto aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene que dejarse llevar por lo que diga alguien como yo, es decir, no entiendo de esto y… - Vomité todas las palabras como sabía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa. Tomé una respiración profunda y esta vez hablé pausada – Muéstremelo otra vez. –

Edward me miró con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y vaciló pero terminó mostrándome de nuevo el plano y me obligué a mi misma a mantener la cordura. Después de todo era solo un perfume…

\- Vale, veo una ¿galería? – Le pregunté insegura.

\- Sí Isabella. Es una galería. Pero dime qué te dice el diseño. Quiero saber si plasmé lo que tengo pensado. No sé si estoy haciéndolo bien… - Me miraba y ya rápidamente desvié mi mirada. Tenía que mantener la vista fija en el plano.

\- Mmmm… veo un lugar muy espacioso e iluminado. Los techos altos le dan un aspecto no tan moderno pero aún así no es antiguo. No sé. Como un punto medio… No soy buena en esto. – Me rendí.

\- No quiero que sea moderno para nada pero es una galería donde se exhibirá arte y no puedo cambiar todo el modelo. – Me dijo mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba los anteojos para frotarse los ojos. Estaba cansado…

\- ¿No pensaste en cambiar las aberturas? O sea, las ventanas. En vez de ser cuadradas y tan grandes como en todas las construcciones modernistas, podrías hacerlas no curvas sino con una parte con un arco, como las ventanas de castillos antiguos. Como las pinta Jasper. – Le dije emocionada. Pero al parecer él no entendió bien y me miró con las cejas juntas otra vez. Estuve tentada de pasarle el dedo en el entrecejo pero no.

\- A ver, toma. Muéstrame lo que quieres decir. – Me dijo dándome un plumón negro de trazo un poco más grueso que la trama dibujada en sus planos.

No estaña segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero me agaché sobre el mesón de trabajo que tenía y en donde había una sola ventana rectangular que ocupaba casi toda la pared, le dibujé dos ventanas alargadas hacia arriba con la base en ángulo recto y la parte arriba con un arco. Parecían los vitrales que había en las iglesias, salvando las distancias. Hice lo mismo con en casi todas las ventanas. Cuando terminé, miré a Edward expectante y él tenía la mirada enfocada y seria en lo que había hecho. De a poco de fue formando una sonrisa en su rosto y me miró.

\- Creo que puede servir – Me dijo entusiasmado.

\- Vale, me alegro entonces. – Dije y no faltaba más para empezar a sentir como mi cara se calentaba y era víctima de otro típico sonrojo.

\- Gracias, Isabella. Me salvaste de estar toda la noche con esto. Tengo que terminar estos planos para empezar con las maquetas explicativas y no tengo tiempo para perder… - Me dijo buscando su café. – Dios, ¿qué haría yo sin tu café? – Dijo mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos.

\- Bueno Señor Cullen, iré a ver al bebé. Me alegro de haberle sido útil. – Dije mientras me retiraba.

\- Edward, Isabella. Te dije que me digas Edward. – Me sonrió.

\- Usted es el que se empeña en decirme Isabella. Ya le dije que todos me llaman Bella, solo Bella. –

\- Isabella es un nombre precioso. No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de acortarlo. Pero si me dices Edward, quizás aprenda a llamarte solo Bella – Propuso esta vez mirándome con sus ojos de verde líquido que parecía derretirse mientras hablaba.

\- Está bien, Edward. Ahora le dejo. – Le dije y salí rápidamente de ese despacho.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y busqué a Jasper con la mirada y efectivamente lo encontré en donde lo había dejado hace diez manitos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sido tanto tiempo como me había temido.

La tarde se pasó rápido y ya hora de bañar al bebé. Entre risas, llené la pequeña bañera donde puse a Jasper y limpié bien entre sus deditos y puse especial atención a su cabello. Jazz tenía el mismo verde de ojos que su padre pero a diferencia de él, el niño tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio. Una vez que terminé de asearlo, lo envolví en una toalla y lo llevé a su dormitorio. Allí le puse su talco especial en todo el cuerpo, una cremita para evitar las paspaduras en su trasero y como pronto iba a ser su hora de dormir le puse un pañal y su pijama.

Lo cargué conmigo y fuimos a la cocina donde le prendí el televisor para buscar algún programa infantil que lo entretenga mientras cocinaba su cena. Jugamos cuando él exigía mi atención y después de darle la cena, lo bajé de la silla y caminamos hasta el baño donde lo hice cepillarse los dientes. Me siguió al comedor y me puse a guardar todos mis útiles en mi bolso pero tuve que parar cuando empezó a llorisquear. Siempre pasaba cuando él sabía que me tenía que ir.

Sabía que era una mezcla de sueño y su miedo de estar sola así que lo cargué e intenté hacerlo dormir pero había días en los que Jazz se rehusaba y juntaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse despierto.

-Es hora de ir a la cama. Vamos que te acuesto y si quieres te leo algo. – Lo llevé de la mano hasta su dormitorio y lo ayudé a subir a su cuna. El decía que era demasiado grande como para dormir en una cuna pero sabiendo lo revoltoso que era, no queríamos que se caiga de una cama. Todavía le quedaba tiempo con esa cuna. – Vale, dime qué quieres que te lea. –

\- No quiero leer. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. – Susurró.

\- Mañana volveré y jugaremos pero ahora tengo que irme a descansar. Verás cómo se pasa rápido. Vendré cuando las agujas de este reloj estén así. – Le mostré la posición en las que las ajugas estarían al ser las cuatro de la tarde. –Pero tú tendrías que estar durmiendo tu siesta a esa hora. Yo te despertaré y estaremos juntos toda la tarde. – Prometí y fui hasta su repisa repleta de cuentos infantiles y saqué uno al azar. Empecé a leerle y no pasaron más de diez minutos para cuando él ya estaba dormido. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la frente y guardé el libro en donde estaba.

Fui a buscar mis cosas y volví al estudio del Señor Cullen y golpeé la puerta.

-Señor Cu… Edward. Jasper ya está dormido y yo me voy. Le dejaré calentando al cena… - Dije cuidando mi tono de voz para no despertar al bebé.

Ni en mis sueños más locos hubiese esperado que Edward salga del despacho y me invitara a comer con él pero así lo hizo.

\- Acompáñenme a comer. Hay suficiente para los dos. Vamos, deja tu mochila y siéntate conmigo. – Me dijo mientras que con su mano en mi espalda me dirigía a la mesa de la cocina. Rara vez se usaba la mesa del comedor para comer. Valga la redundancia.

Edward puso dos individuales, dos vasos, dos juegos de cubiertos… todo con una elegancia propia de él. Mientras yo calentaba la lasagna que había cocinado Marie esta mañana.

Cenamos entre comentarios distendidos. Hablar con Edward era fácil y natural. Escuchaba todo lo que decía con atención y hacía bromas constantemente. No le veía nunca pero cuando lo hacía era como una droga para mí. Me hacía tanto bien el simple hecho de mirarle y saber que estaba ahí. Lejos, inalcanzable pero estaba ahí. Era real.

Siempre me pillaba mirándole y yo desviaba la mirada y me sonrojaba. Típico.

\- Siempre te sonrojas cuando hablas con la gente. Lo he notado. Hasta cuando hablas con Jasper. – Comentó como quien quiere la cosa. Y obvio, me volví a sonrojar. El solo lanzó una risita. Estiró la mano y me tocó la mejilla. Era una caricia suave pero después la pellizcó y la estiró como yo hacía con su hijo y mis ilusiones cayeron a pique. Me sonrió y quitó su mano.

Lavamos los trastes entre los dos. En realidad yo lavé y él retiró la mesa y luego secó y guardó todo.

-Hacemos buen equipo – Dije sonriendo.

\- Y que lo digas. Y mejor aún si cambias de idea y estudias Arquitectura. Lo que hiciste hace un rato fue impresionante, Bella. - ¿Había dicho Bella? Estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Sonreí como una estúpida. – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó curioso por mi sonrisa.

\- Dijo _Bella_ – Dije sorprendida.

\- Después de todo te llamas así, ¿o no? – Dijo girando los ojos y sonriendo. – Vale pequeñaja, es tarde y tu padre se preocupará. Será mejor que empieces a emprender camino. – Charlie iba a matarme si llegaba muy tarde.

\- Es verdad. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Edward. – Le saludé mientras tomaba mis cosas. El me agarró suavemente del brazo y me dio un beso en la frente que me hubiese gustado que durase un poco más. Me separé de él y le dediqué una sonrisa antes de irme.

Dos horas después estaba en la comodidad de mi casa, acostada después de un baño relajante. Mi pijama consistía en una remera enorme con el número de Phil en la espalda, el nuevo esposo de mi madre, que era jugador de beisbol. Ya tenía mis tareas hechas, la ropa que usaría el día siguiente en la silla de mi escritorio y me disponía a leer antes de dormir cuando escuché que me llegaba un correo electrónico.

Creí morir cuando vi que era Edward. El Señor Cullen acababa de mandarme un correo electrónico. A mí. A un rato de ser medianoche.

_**De: Edward Cullen**_

_**Para: Bella Swan.**_

_**Asunto: Tú ayuda.**_

_Bella: Después de que me ayudaras estuve trabajando en el proyecto y cuando te fuiste, seguí con lo mismo. Creí justo el que vieras como quedó el plano final. Te he adjuntado algunas fotos aunque quizás mañana lo puedas vez en persona. Te agradezco mucho, Bella._

_Sinceramente, Edward._

Busqué las fotos adjuntas y ahí estaba. La estructura que antes era lisa simulando hormigón, ahora era de ladrillo y mis ventanas estaban ahí. En algunos sectores simplemente las omitió y los dejó espacios aberturas, pero las ventanas que había eran como yo las había dibujado. No había tocado mi diseño. Una felicidad inmensa me llenó por dentro. El saber que Edward tenía algo mío me hizo sentir tan bien que me asustó.

Me acosté con una sonrisa en el rostro y no tardé nada de tiempo para dormirme.

_Edward me miraba con sus ojos oscuros y con cara seria. Ya no me llamaba "Bella" dulcemente como lo escuché dos veces antes. Ahora me exigía que me parase en la baldosa que estaba al lado de su sillón. Como hipnotizada caminé hacia él y cuando me paré a su lado, su mano me agarró un muslo y me acarició la pierna con un toque muy superficial. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y no podía creer que el Señor Cullen me esté tocando. De un solo movimiento brusco, me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo. Me tocaba la mejilla con dos dedos y fue bajando y ahora acariciaba mi cuello. Me sonríe de lado y junta su boca con la mía agarrando mi cuello. Lo sostiene firmemente con una mano y con la otra aprieta mi cintura contra su torso. Su boca era exigente y tibia y no aguanté mucho antes de que abriera mi boca y su lengua se colara en ella. Solté un gemido bajito cuando enredó su lengua con la mía y empezó a acariciarme la espalda. De su parte recibí un gruñido y subió un poco mi camiseta para meter sus manos por debajo y acariciar mis omóplatos sin tela de por medio… Se sentía tan bien… Yo también quería tocarle y me hice para atrás para ver su cuerpo._

Abrí los ojos y jadeé asustada. Había sido un sueño. Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con el Señor Cullen. Me quedé de espaldas en la cama con los ojos clavados en el techo. Mi pecho todavía subía y bajaba a un ritmo extraño y me di cuenta que tenía las piernas apretadas. Me obligué a mí misma a relajarme pero las imágenes de Edward tocándome y gruñendo se repetían en mi cabeza y cuando quise darme cuenta mis manos estaban tocando mis pechos por encima de la tela con un toque superficial. El dilema que tenía en la cabeza iba a ser causa de risas para Rosalie. ¿Qué adolecente meditaba sobre masturbarse o no? Decidí dejarme llevar y me giré en la cama hasta alcanzar el vibrador que tenía desde mi cumpleaños anterior que estaba guardado en mi mesa de luz.

Me quité la remera para estar más cómoda y dejé le juguete en la cama. Quise comprobar mi estado y ansiosamente llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi coño y me toqué por encima del tanga. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando sentí que la humedad se filtraba por encima de la tela y mis caderas de agitaron contra mi mano. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación y me dejé llevar tocándome muy suavecito sobre la tela con dos dedos, desde arriba hacia abajo. Suspirando dejé mi ansiado sexo y mojé mis dedos con mi propia saliva y dediqué un rato a prestarle atención a mis pechos. Mis pezones estaban en punta antes de empezar a tocarlos y la humedad que dejé en ellos mezclado con el aire fresco que soplaba hizo que cerrara los ojos de puro placer y mis piernas se contraigan y buscaran fricción. No aguanté más y abrí bien las piernas. Prendí el vibrador en la primera velocidad. El ruido sordo que produjo me hizo replantearme lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese punto era tanta la necesidad que me convencí de que Charlie dormía en el piso de abajo y no había forma de que escuche tan insignificante sonido.

Volví a encenderlo y lo pasé por mis pliegues húmedos y contuve un gemido. Me corrí el tanga a un lado y con una mano abrí mis labios vaginales para que con la otra mano pueda tocar mi clítoris con la punta del vibrador ahora en segunda potencia. No pude aguantar y empecé a soltar pequeños quejidos. Pasaba el juguete por todo mi sexo y el imaginarme a Edward hizo que la sensación de clímax se sintiera cerca. Me quité el tanga de todo y juntando mi propia humedad, mojé bien la punta del vibrador que simulaba ser una polla, lo puse en máxima potencia y con mucha concentración para no venirme, metí solo la cabeza de la polla falsa en mi coño. Cerré los ojos y llevé dos dedos a mi clítoris y cuando conseguí el movimiento justo en círculos sobre él, aumenté la velocidad. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Podía escuchar el sonido que hacía mi humedad contra mis dedos y mordiendo una almohada me corrí fuerte.

Estaba agitada por el orgasmo que acababa de tener pero saqué lentamente el vibrador de adentro mío, lo apagué y alcancé a ponerme de vuelta la camisera antes que caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

El despertador sonó y lo apagué confundida. Me quedé en cama unos quince minutos y cuando me dispuse a levantarme, la realidad cayó sobre mí. Buqué el vibrador a tientas por la cama hasta que lo encontré y me dirigí al baño rápidamente. Entré a la ducha con el tanga en una mano y el vibrador en la otra. Un sonrojo brutal me invadió cuando vi el tanga con la evidencia de mi actividad nocturna y me bañé sin darle más importancia.

Me preparé para ir al instituto como de costumbre. Guardé el juguete en su lugar antes de irme y decidí cambiar la ropa que había elejido. En vez de unos tejanos y camiseta holgada, opté por un jean un poco más ajustado sin serlo del todo y una playera más corta de lo que solía usar. Salí de casa después de saludar a Charlie y desayunar. Manejando de camino a clases me di cuenta del peso de lo que había hecho ¿Cómo iba a mirar al Señor Cullen? ¿Cómo iba a evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me hable a partir de ahora después de haberme masturbado y tenido el mejor orgasmo del mundo pensando en él? Estaba en problemas…

_**Si creen que me merezco un review, mándenlo. Si creen que no lo merezco, mándenlo igual.**_

_**Me hacen muy feliz. Espero poder actualizar el miércoles pero depende de ustedes. Ahora sí, saludos.**_


	3. Me animé

Aviso: Como esta historia recién está empezando, crece lentamente. Es por eso que me recomendaron hacer un grupo en Facebook y así lo hice. Les dejo el link a continuación… (Con espacios porque Fanfiction no me deja publicarlo. Ya saben, quiten los espacios).

www . facebook groups / reencontrandonos . DoloresCullen /

Ya saben que les agradezco enormemente cualquier comentario, ya sea vía review o por Facebook.

No lo retraso más. Dejo que lean tranquilos…

-.-.-

PRIMERA PARTE: Volviendo al inicio.

2 Mayo de 2001.

La única clase que compartía con Rosalie era pintura. Ambas habíamos elegido esa asignatura a pesar de lo mala que éramos para todo tipo de arte. Nos negábamos a pasar el penúltimo año de instituto sin compartir aunque sea una clase. Lo positivo de esto es que nos sentábamos en atriles de dibujo continuos y podíamos platicar durante dos horas. ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar el día que esta?

Rose estaba todavía cabizbaja por la pelea que había tenido con Emmet el día anterior y no daría el brazo a torcer. Era muy orgullosa y esta vez no podía negarlo. Emmet se había dormido en los laureles y ahora Rosalie estaba decepcionada de su descuidada actitud.

\- Creo que es lógico que después de dos años Emmet sienta que no hace falta hacer lo mismo que hacían hace dos años. Es un nivel de confianza diferente. – Traté de mediar las cosas.

\- Bella, no le estoy pidiendo que me llame todos los días ni que tengamos citas todos los fines de semana pero ¿sabes cuántas veces le vi las últimas semanas fuera del instituto? Cuatro. En dos semanas. Emmet salió de fiesta todos los fines de semana desde hace más de un mes. Aparece por mi casa los domingos para almorzar y enrollarnos cuando mis padres van a la iglesia. ¿Qué tipo de noviazgo es ese? – Rose no usaba su típico tono de voz despectivo sino uno resignado y compungido. No había mucha luz en el final del camino por según cómo me planteaba el asunto.

Emmet era el típico chico popular del instituto y estaba en su último año. Rosalie había caído rendida a sus pies desde que él le habló por primera vez pero se la hizo difícil. Emmet estuvo mucho tiempo detrás de ella hasta que La Reina del Hielo, como la apodaban, se derritió y empezaron a salir. De eso hace dos años.

\- Tú sabes que le amo con toda mi alma pero no quiero ser la típica tía con novio solo para tener sexo. No quiero que me use. – Ella trataba de ocultarlo pero podía oír el dolor en su voz.

\- Cuidado ahí, Rose. No puedes decir eso de Emmet. Él te quiere y si llega a escuchar que tú piensas eso, le puede hacer muy mal. Tienes que sentarte a hablar con él con el corazón y dejar orgullos y pantallas a un lado. No se me ocurre otra forma. – Y no mentía. Esa era la única forma según yo.

-Tengo miedo de escuchar algo que no quiero pero en algún momento haré de tripas corazón y lo hablaré. Lo juro. Por ahora he decidido venir en mi auto y evitar momentos de tensión hasta que esté segura de qué es lo que voy a hacer. –

-Me parece una idea fantástica. Y muy madura de tu parte. – Le apremié. Ella me regaló una sonrisa y terminamos la clase en silencio.

Cada una continuó con sus clases y nos volvimos a ver en el almuerzo. Emmet estaba con el equipo del instituto y nosotras nos sentamos en dónde siempre. Traté de hablar sobre cualquier otro tema pero Rosalie se la pasaba mirando en la dirección donde su novio se encontraba así que desistí después de un rato y me despedí de ella cuando el timbre sonó.

Estábamos a un mes y días de terminar el ciclo lectivo así que todos los que se habían retrasado durante el año, ahora estaban como locos tratando de hacer trabajos para conseguir créditos extra y no reprobar. Lo bueno era que los que llevábamos el año regularmente, a esta altura nos bastaba con entregar los trabajos asignados y estudiar para los exámenes. Matemáticas iba a ser mi dolor de cabeza pero era cuestión de organización y pasaría de esa tortura como venía haciendo desde siempre.

Después de dos horas más de clases me tocaba ir a trabajar. Estaba nerviosa por ir pero ansiaba ver a Jasper y a demás ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería ver a Edward también. Conduje hacia la casa de mi jefe escuchando música y sonriendo como una estúpida. Llegué un buen rato antes de mi horario así que aproveché el tiempo extra para adelantar tareas y estudiar así pasaba más tiempo jugando con Jasper y no sentados coloreando.

Cuando me fijé en la hora ya se me había hecho tarde así que brinqué fuera de la furgoneta y me apresuré al ascensor. Traía conmigo las llaves de Edward y las llaves de mi propio coche. Una vez que el ascensor se hubo parado, medio corrí a la puerta y me apresuré en entrar. Bendita mi suerte. Apenas entré lo vi. Edward estaba tirado en el sillón, más bien desparramado frente al televisor. Dio un salto cuando me escuchó entrar, asustado. Era tan lindo con su cara de recién despierto.

\- Isabella, me has asustado. Me quedé despierto toda la noche terminando unos arreglos del proyecto y debo de haberme quedo dormido. Ahora dime por qué entras como una loca a mi casa – Preguntó rascándose la cabeza y acomodándose en sillón. Me causó ternura ver como se esforzaba en mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Creí que era muy tarde. No se haga problema Señor Cullen. Vaya a dormir tranquilo – Le dije cuando vi que Jasper todavía no daba señales de haberse despertado de su siesta.

\- Edward. Dime Edward. – Repitió en todo divertido. – Mejor me tomo un café y espero a que sea de noche. No quiero horarios cambiados. Ya no soy un adolescente y me pasará factura el desvelo. –

\- Tampoco es un viejo. No exagere. Voy a hacerle el café y luego despierto a Jasper. – Le molesté. Y me dirigí a la cocina y quise saltar de felicidad cuando caminó detrás de mí.

Me miraba fijamente. El café que él hacía era espantoso así que supuse que estaba tratando de entender qué es lo que hacía mal. Le dejé el café al frente de donde estaba sentado y fui en busca de Jasper.

Aunque el mismo Jasper me haya dicho que no quería que me vaya la noche anterior, podía ser un suplicio levantarle. Hacía la misma cara que ponía Edward cuando estaba enojado y yo quería comérmelo a besos. Lo desperté y él se dejo alzar pero no dijo ni una palabra. Se apoyó en mi hombro y en silencio volvimos a la cocina donde Edward nos esperaba.

Hice la merienda de Jazz y Edward se la dio mientras yo me senté a verlos interactuar. Fue un día normal en la vida de Jasper y el niño estaba tan risueño de tener a su padre con él que Edward decidió no trabajar esa tarde y pasarla con nosotros.

Terminamos ordenando pizza en horario guiri y cenamos tempranísimo viendo una película infantil. Debe de haber sido por mis actividades nocturnas pero me quedé dormida con Jazz arriba de mí y también dormido. Me despertó el _flash_ de una fotografía.

\- No pude aguantarme. Se veían preciosos dormidos. – Dijo Edward con voz culpable pero sonriendo.

\- Vale, pero cuando la reveles, quiero una copia. – Dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? No creo que puedas manejar, pequeñaja – Se burló.

\- No hace falta. Ya me recuperé del sueño. A demás no estoy tan lejos. ¡Oh! Jazz se durmió sin bañarse. Tendrá que bañarlo usted mañana. No quiero despertarle - ¿Cómo me iba a quedar dormida delante de este hombre? Dios, que no haya dicho nada vergonzoso en sueños.

\- Mañana me encargo yo. – Me dijo estirando sus brazos hacia mí para levantar a su hijo y se fue por el pasillo. Aproveché para arreglar mi cabello y salir en busca de mis llaves.

– Me voy entonces Señor Cu… Edward. – Dije cuando lo vi volver.

\- Aguarda Bella. Quería arreglar contigo qué pasará en las vacaciones. ¿Te irás a algún lado? ¿Qué planes tienes? Por Jasper quiero decir – Claro, como si pudiera ser por otra cosa.

-Creo que me iré a Arizona a ver a mi madre pero no más de una o dos semanas. Luego, cuando vuelva, estaré aquí. No creo hacer nada. – Le respondí sinceramente.

\- Perfecto entonces. Yo llevaré a Jazz a que vea a Renata en Rhode Island así no se olvide de ella, aunque quizás eso sea lo mejor. Podemos hacer coincidir las fechas… Digo así Jasper no te extrañe. – Renata. La mamá de mi Jasper. ¿Cómo una madre puede ver a su hijo una o dos veces al año? Jasper se merecía más que eso.

\- Vale, lo arreglamos más adelante. Buenas noches Edward. – Saludé y me dirigí a la puerta

\- Buenas noches Bella, conduce con cuidado. – Le dediqué una sonrisa y me fui.

Aunque traté de ser optimista y esperar seguir con el buen rollo que se había formado entre nosotros, a partir del miércoles Edward volvió a exiliarse en su estudio y pasé la semana entera jugando con Jasper y estudiando mientras dejaba al bebé con una película o dibujando. Ese niño era un ángel.

El viernes era hora de irme y Jasper estaba bañado y ya había cenado pero no tenía si siquiera asomo de querer dormirse así que golpeé la guarida del ermitaño y salió, me saludó tomando a Jasper en brazos y metiéndolo en su corralito con unos cubos. Volvió a trabajar en lo que sea que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción. Me dirigió un _"hasta luego"_ y me largué de su casa.

Conduje a casa desilusionada por su comportamiento. Él no tenía la culpa. En realidad sí, no puede ir por la vida enamorando a la gente y luego desaparecer. Bipolar.

Aparqué en el frente de mi casa y me encontré a Rosalie en las escaleras del porche de mi casa. Eso era nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hay Rose? – Le pregunté sentándome a su lado. Ella señaló el pequeño bolso que tenía en su regazo y dijo:

\- Lo he dejado con Emmet así que tú y yo vamos a arreglarnos y saldremos de fiesta como cualquier adolescente. – Dijo y para mi sorpresa no había enojo ni tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Estás loca? No estás pensando razonablemente. ¿Estás bien? – Oh dios mío. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me hice amiga de Rosalie Hale? – Somos menores de edad. No podemos entrar a ningún lado. –

\- Venga Bella, hazlo por mí. Si no nos dejan entrar, nos volvemos. Seamos irresponsables por una noche. Charlie trabaja esta noche y no desconfiará de ti. – Argumentó.

\- Claro que confía en mí. Porque no miento. No… busquemos otra forma de divertirnos – Casi le estaba rogando.

\- Vale, iré yo sola. Pero luego no me vengas con que nuestra amistad es real y bla bla bla si cuando yo te pido algo me dices que no y además… -

\- Iré si paras con ese intento barato de manipulación Rosalie – Dije en todo molesto. Mi amiga saltó y me abrazó como pudo debido a mi posición y entramos a mi casa. Obviamente que me mandó a bañar y jugamos _a Barbie Bella_ durante un buen rato. No podía creer que esté por salir sin haber hablado con mi padre aunque sea. Sabía que Rose iba a conseguir que entrásemos a cualquier lugar y sentía una adrenalina extraña adentro mío. Sonreí como estúpida cuando vi que me gustaba el resultado de las dos horas de trabajo de mi amiga.

Me había hecho encajar en unas calzas de goma que simulaban de ser cuero. Eran pequeñísimas y yo no sé cómo hice pero me las hice entrar. Estaban muy apretadas y no podía creer que en mi cuerpo desgarbado quedaban _bien_. Parecía como si tuviese el trasero de la mismísima Rosalie. Arriba tenía un top blanco con flores pequeñitas en color rojo oscuro. Pensé que no me iba a gusta pero sí. Me negué de lleno a usar tacones como Rose. En vez de eso, utilicé unas bailarinas negras que pasaban desapercibidas pero para compensar el "pecado" que es no usar tacones de vértigo, dejé que me maquillara más de lo que hubiese permitido. Mi cabello era casi lo mismo de siempre nada más que esta vez, Rose lo moldeó con el secador y entonces mis ondas naturales estaban más marcadas y tenía más brillo.

No entendía como podía ser mejor amiga de Rosalie. Ella era mi opuesto. Mientras yo lo mantenía simple, ella tenía un vestido apretado en el pecho y suelto abajo pero corto. Color borgoña y los famosos tacones. Su maquillaje era como el mío pero el abismo que había de diferencia entre nosotras no desaparecería nunca.

Como buenas adolecentes que éramos nos tomamos un millón de fotos haciendo posturitas. Cada una por separado, juntas haciendo caras divertidas y cuando estábamos seguras que podíamos salir tranquilas nos montamos en el auto de Rose y partimos a _La Estancia_. Era uno de las pocas discos decentes que había en Forks y logramos ingresar cuando Rose dijo que era hija de Gerard Hale. _Típico._

Lo mío no eran las fiestas peor eso no quería decir que no podía divertirme de vez en cuando. Decidimos declinar la mesa que nos ofrecieron por cortesía a los Hale y nos fuimos derecho al bar. Nos sentaríamos ahí, tomaríamos un trago o dos y cuando escuchásemos una canción que valiera la pena ser bailada nos iríamos a la pista de baile y nos dejaríamos llevar. El plan siempre era ese y no me quejaba. Era justo para las dos. Había alcohol y baile para Rosalie y descanso para mí.

Ni bien nos sentamos en la barra, el barman se acercó y después de coquetear con Rose, tomó nuestro pedido y después de no más de cinco minutos nos trajo nuestras copas. Un _Cosmo_ para mí y un _Martini_ para ella.

\- Hagamos un brindis Bellita. A la salud de la soltería y la falta de amor – Dijo exaltada alzando su copa y esperando que yo la choque.

\- Tú tienes amor y estás soltera porque quieres pero yo sí que brindo por la falta de amor – Reí y tomamos un trago grande o dos después de brindar.

Dejamos las copas vacías y aunque la música no era la mejor, fuimos a bailar de todos modos. Era estimulante el bailar con Resalie. La música estridente se colaba en mi sistema y gracias al poco pero suficiente alcohol en mis venas, las luces y la vibración de los parlantes, las extremidades de mi cuerpo tenían vida propia. Al principio era solo un balanceo que intentaba ser sensual pero luego mis manos se movían como con una fuerza propia. Me tocaba el cuello y de vez en cuando me sostenía el cabello para ventilarme del calor que se apropiaba de mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y me estaba dejando llevar…

\- Bella, creo que tienes un par de admiradores – Grito mi amiga por encima de la música soltando una risita tonta. Abrí los ojos de repente y miré en la dirección que me señalaba y mi mirada se topó con un grupo de tíos sentados mirándonos. Parecían ser varios pero solo unos cuantos nos observaban. Les dediqué una sonrisa coqueta antes de girarme y seguir bailando con Rose pero ahora un poco más pegadas.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. No vinimos de ligue Bella. Ahora tendremos que aguantar que vengan a platicar. ¡Oh por Dios! Ya están viniendo. Bien hecho genio. – Rose soltó los brazos con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo en obvia señal de frustración.

\- Qué va Rose. Nadie ligará con nadie. Solo baila, acepta unos tragos y luego nos iremos. – Intenté sonar positiva pero la verdad que se me había salido el tiro por la culata. Tampoco quería bailar con ellos.

\- Hola preciosas. Mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si querían tomar algo. En esa mesa de por allá estamos… digo por si quieren pasar el rato. Soy Benjamín, por cierto – Dijo un tío alto, de contextura muscular y unos ojazos. Muy estilo Rosalie.

Después de presentarnos entre todos decidimos ir a su mesa. Eso era mejor que me manosearan bailando conmigo ¿o no?

Resultaron ser cuatro tíos muy majos. Un tal Seth nos saludó cortésmente y volvió a enfrascarse en una ardua discusión por teléfono. Benjamín, Daniel y Sam nos contaron que estaban en la universidad y que habían salido a festejar sus recientes buenas notas. Pronto Sam fue a dar una vuelta en el lugar para conseguir un ligue y Benjamín insistió tanto con Rosalie para bailar que mi amiga terminó accediendo.

Daniel era un pelín más alto que yo, pelo con muchos rulos y colorado. Su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas que le regalaban una dulzura que inspiraba cualquier confianza. Pedimos una ronda de tragos y se sentó a mi lado para seguir platicando.

No quiero mentir. Estábamos coqueteando pero dentro de mí sabía que nada iba a pasar, y tenía la sensación que también él lo sabía. Era solo un coqueteo estúpido.

Dirigí mi vista a la pista buscando a Rosalie para constatar de que todo iba bien y una seña de su parte me lo dejó saber de esa forma.

\- A mi amigo le gusta tu amiga – Daniel comentó al notar mi registro.

\- Me parece que a mi amiga también. – No quería darle falsas esperanzas pero todo parecía ir _demasiado bien_ en la pista de baile.

\- Dime Bella, ¿estás con alguien? – Abrí los ojos grandes y casi me atraganto con lo que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Solté una risotada poco femenina. – Nop. Estoy sola. - Contesté. – Supongo que tú no estarías coqueteando conmigo si estuvieras con alguien… ¿o sí? – Le provoqué.

\- ¿Entonces sí estamos coqueteando? – Preguntó con risa en su voz y levantando las cejas. – No, también estoy solo. Puede llegar a ser mi día de suerte. – _En tus sueños._

Era bien entrada la noche y por fin empezaron a pasar música que sí me gustaba. Rose estaba muy entretenida bailando con Bejamín y yo no tenía otra opción que bailar con Daniel. No estaba tan mal así que lo invité a bailar y el aunque un poco tímido, aceptó. Fuimos al sector donde bailaban nuestros amigos, quienes al ver que nos uníamos a ellos, lo celebraron. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Cambiábamos de parejas, nosotras hacíamos pasos que teníamos ensayados y ellos reclamaban nuestra atención inmediatamente. Nos la estábamos pasando mejor de lo que pensamos…

Benjamín ofreció otra ronda de tragos y yo ya estaba rozando mi límite. Se suponía que con un solo trago Rose se animaría a conducir pero no había fuerza en este planeta que me hiciera subir al auto con una Rosalie achispada.

\- Rose, tenemos que volver en auto. Creo que es suficiente por esta noche – Le expliqué mientras le quitaba el vaso de vodka con jugo de durazno y lo volvía a poner en el mostrador. Ella me miró y pareció que lo deliberaba antes de volver a tomar el vaso.

\- No seas aguafiestas. Siempre podemos llamar a William para que nos busque. ¡Déjate llevar Bella! – Y se tragó como medio vaso de una sola vez. ¿Cómo hacía para buscar una solución fácil para todo lo que se suponía difícil?

Los padres de Rose se la pasaban viajando y rara vez le prestaban atención. Ella vivía con el ama de llaves que la trataba como si fuese una hija y William, su esposo que también le tenía mucho afecto. Él era el chofer de la familia pero desde que Rose tenía su propio auto, su servicio era rara vez requerido.

Decidí que este sería mi último trago y pedí vodka con soda de pomelo. Cuando me lo dieron, me escapé a la pista y bailé con euforia. Tomaba y bailaba como nunca lo había hecho… Había una fuerza ajena a mí que me impulsaba a mover mis caderas en un intento de ser sensual y no fue hasta que mi vaso quedó vacío que busqué con la mirada al resto.

_Wow_. Mis parpados se sentían pesados y me costaba enfocar la mirada. No los encontré mirando en la dirección en la que los había dejado así que mientras giraba mi cuerpo, mis ojos rastreaban el paradero de alguna cara familiar. Grave error. Un mareo repentino me invadió y tuve que sostenerme del hombro de alguien para no caerme.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Me interrogó la tía de la que me había colgado. Sonaba amable así que le mascullé un _"sí"_ y me alejé de ahí.

Estuve vagando un buen rato hasta que me topé con el baño de señoritas y entré. Mi reflejo en el espejo se veía gracioso. Hice un par de muecas que me hubiese gustado retratar. Intenté refrescarme el rostro sin estropear mi maquillaje y lo medio logré. No me gustaban los baños públicos y aunque había entrado, nada me retenía en ese lugar.

El ruido de un cubículo me llamó la atención. Lo miré por un instante pero me di cuenta que solo eran dos posibles borrachos compartiendo algo más que un beso.

Me entretuve con un espejo de cuerpo entero que había del lado interno de la puerta principal y cuando quise darme cuenta, la puerta del cubículo se abrió y salió una mujer veinteañera pelirroja. _Los colorados nos invaden_, pensé. Una sonrisa se asomaba por su cara de recién follada y se miró en el espejo parándose frente a mí. Ella sí que tenía ropa para acomodarse. Se metió la excusa que tenía de camisa dentro de una falta circular color azul cielo. Tenía que salir de ahí…

Mi mano estaba en la cerradura, hasta la había girado y todo pero un escalofrío cruzó por mi cuerpo cuando en el reflejo del espejo vi a Edward salir del mismo cubículo que Miss Cuerpazo.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y no sé que encontró en mi rostro pero el suyo su expresión era impagable.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es para mayores – Preguntó sorprendido. Como si no lo hubiese pillado saliendo de follar en un baño en medio de una disco.

\- Yo ya me iba – Susurré y me trastabillé al intentar salir. Gracias a Dios logré equilibrarme y no caer al piso. No quería otro papelón. Necesitaba irme de ahí.

Mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la gente, unas ganas incontrolables de llorar se instalaron en mí. ¡Qué patética era! Creía que podía escuchar como mi corazón se iba rompiendo en pedacitos y todo por un hombre que me había acariciado la mejilla una sola vez en mi vida. ¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de una persona completamente inalcanzable?

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace más de cuarenta minutos que te estoy buscando. Pensé que… - Pero el discurso de Rose se vio interrumpido por un Edward furioso que al parecer me había seguido.

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Y encima así vestida. No puedo creer que el de seguridad te haya dejando entrar. – Sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Sus hermosos y dulces ojos verdes ahora me observaban crispados y podía sentir el poder de su mirada.

\- Yo, yo… ya me iba Señor Cullen. Queríamos salir a divertirnos y con Rose pensamos que… -

\- Ustedes no pensaron en nada. Hay una buena razón por la cual los menores de edad no pueden entrar a lugares como estos. No creí que fueras tan irresponsable. – Me estaba tratando como a una niña y eso hizo que mi corazón resquebrajado doliera aún más.

Parecía que los problemas nunca iban a acabar. Benjamín vio el altercado y caminó a nuestro encuentro. Edward me tomó de un brazo y hizo el amague de empezar a caminar llevándonos con él y fue cuando Ben intervino.

\- Bella, ¿está todo en orden? – Iba a contestar que no se preocupara pero la ira de Edward, que ya empezaba a apaciguarse, resurgió con más poder que antes.

\- Isabella está perfectamente. No creo que gracias a ti, de todos modos. Sabes que las dos son menores de edad ¿verdad? Puedo meterte preso solo por haberlas mirado con otra intención. Te lo advierto, aléjate de ellas y piérdete. – No sé qué es lo que vio Benjamín en su advertencia pero decidió despedirse y alejarse de nosotros.

\- Bien hecho Robin Hood. Nos cortaste el rollo. – Le reclamó Rose a Edward. Él la ignoró y nos sacó del lugar.

Estábamos a fines de primavera y si bien el clima era mejor en esos días, en Forks nunca dejaba de ponerse fresco de noche. El aire me destempló el cuerpo y otro mareo se apoderó de mí. Edward me sostuvo antes de que me desplomase en el suelo.

\- ¿Has estado tomando, Isabella? – Me interrogó con el gesto crispado. No le contesté nada y me zafé de su agarre.

\- Suélteme. Ya hemos salido del local y nos iremos a dormir. No tiene que estar tan enojado. Vuelva a divertirse y olvide que nos ha visto. – Fue mi turno de contestar enojada. ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo? Al fin y al cabo nadie le estaba arruinado su fiesta.

\- Claro, y ¿en qué se irán? ¿Manejará tu amiga borracha o lo harás tú? O mejor llamen a sus amiguitos de adentro. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos? – Me preguntó con ironía. – Yo las llevo. Lo único que falta es que terminen en cualquier lado. – Y empezó a caminar al aparcamiento. –Ya me has escuchado, Isabella. No me hagas decirlo de nuevo. – Dijo cuando vio que ninguna de las dos se movió de su lugar.

\- Vamos Bella. Después de todo será mejor no despertar a William a esta hora. – Dicho esto, Rose empezó a caminar detrás de Edward. Yo, simplemente, no podía creer en mi suerte.

Rose subió en la parte trasera del auto y me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando quise sentarme con ella. No era esta la forma en la que me imaginaba que iba a sentarme al lado de Edward en su propio choche por primera vez.

Después de darle la dirección de Rosalie, el viaje fue en un silencio incómodo. Ni siquiera había música como para relajar el ambiente. Llegamos a destino en cuestión de minutos y cuando hice el amague de abrir la puerta, Edward volvió a agarrarme del brazo y un _"A tu casa"_ en tono brusco hizo que me quede en mi lugar.

\- Mañana hablamos Bella – Dijo Rose y se despidió con la mano antes de correr hasta la puerta de su casa y desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

No sé cómo es que Edward sabía mi dirección pero manejó como un loco por el mismo camino que solía tomar yo para volver a mi casa. El trayecto que normalmente me tomaba veinticinco minutos duró algo así como diez minutos con Edward al volante. Aparcó al frente de mi casa y abrí la puerta, pero antes de bajar giré mi cuerpo y le encaré:

\- Edward yo… -

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de tu actitud, Isabella. Ahora mismo quiero que vayas a dormir y pienses en lo que has hecho. – Dijo mirando al frente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! He salido a bailar siendo menor de edad y sí, he tomado un poco pero no creo que sea un pecado capital. ¿Acaso tú nunca lo has hecho? Es solo un poco de diversión. No he matado a nadie. – Mi corazón roto pasó a segundo lugar dándole espacio al enojo que sentía. Simplemente él tenía que dejar de tratarme con a una niña.

\- Te pusiste en riesgo. Acepto que no lo veas de la misma manera que yo, pero has salido con una amiga que ha estado bebiendo tanto o más que tú. ¿Y qué me dices de esos tipos? ¿Hace cuánto los conocen? – ¿A dónde quería llegar?

\- Ese no es el punto. Nada nos ha pasado, ya lo ve. Entiendo que se sientas con la responsabilidad de traernos a casa pero no hacía falta. Lo último que quería era arruinar sus planes para esta noche… - ¡Qué patética sonaba mi voz! - ¿Quién está con Jasper ahora mismo? – Pregunté de repente cuando caí en cuenta de que su padre y su niñera estaban juntos y no cuidándole precisamente.

\- No se trata de ser responsable de nada. No me gusta que estés en esos lugares, Bella. Menos aún si no hay alguien para controlar lo que pasa por ahí… Aún eres muy joven y alguien puede aprovecharse de ustedes. A propósito, no me has arruinado ningún plan. Con respecto a lo que viste, Bella, yo quería explicártelo. – Eso sí que no. Trátame como a una niña y enójate conmigo pero no me vas a contar sobre como tiraste a alguien que no soy yo.

\- No me debe ninguna explicación. Es su vida y yo nada tengo que ver. ¿Dónde está Jasper? – Insistí.

\- Cayó rendido después que lo dejaras en mi estudio y despertó media hora despué. Se calmó cuando le ofrecí ir a ver a mis padres. Volvió a quedarse dormido allí. – Me explicó y mi corazón volvió a latir regularmente.

\- Vale. Gracias por traernos. – Dije y ahora sí me disponía a irme.

\- Bella, en serio que lo que viste no fue nada. ¿Hablamos el lunes? – Sus ojos me decían que era sincero pero lo que yo vi me indicaba todo lo contrario. Asentí para que me deje ir y me dio un beso en la frente. Levanté mi rostro y nuestras caras quedaron separadas por partícula de espacio. Le toqué la nariz con la punta de un dedo y le dije:

\- Es taaan lindo Señor Cullen. Hasta cuando se pone gruñón es lindo. – Vale, eso no estaba planeado. Un rubor esperado se expandió por mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije.

\- Creo que has bebido un poco más de lo que me temía. – Su cara era seria pero su tono de voz dejaba claro que no estaba para nada enojado. Dijo eso sin alejarse de mí ni un pelín.

Solté una risa nerviosa y venciendo a la distancia que nos separaba, pegué sus labios a los míos por tres segundos contados y me bajé del auto cerrando la puerta y corriendo a mi casa. Estaba en guerra con la llave que no encajaba con la cerradura. El corazón me latía a dos mil revoluciones y el coche de Edward seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar. _Vamos, vamos… _cuando logré hacer entrar la llave, giré el picaporte y como un resorte salté adentro de mi casa. Pegué la espalda a la pared y cerré los ojos. ¿En qué embrollo me había metido? ¡Acababa de besar al Señor Cullen!


	4. Me subestimas

**_Tanto tiempo, no? Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por el tiempo que me tomé pero tuvo unos problemas personales de los que apenas estoy saliendo. Les traigo este capítulo super largo como ofrenda de paz y una promesa de actualización semanal. Los quiero!_**

**_PRIMERA PARTE: _**_Volviendo al inicio._

Mayo del 2001.

Había pasado un sábado espantoso. Tenía una resaca como para veinte; como si hubiese tomado sola dos botellas de vodka y no dos o tres tragos. Sin contar la visita de Rosalie, atosigándome a preguntas sobre mi jefe. Después de regaños por su parte por no haberle contado mi enamoramiento platónico, quiso trazar un plan para seducirlo y me costó bastante el hacerla desistir pero al final lo logré.

Ya era domingo y no quedaba ni un quehacer en mi casa. La colada estaba lavada, secada, planchada y guardada. La casa limpia y comida hecha y congelada para toda la semana... Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era estudiar para mis próximos exámenes y eso era lo que intentaba hacer desde hace una media hora.

Sentada frente al libro sobre mi cama, leía por quinta vez el mismo párrafo. ¿Cómo iba a concretarme en las distintas enfermedades de la sangre cuando en menos de veinticuatro horas estaría frente a Edward?

Creo que estaba soñando con una playa cuando sonó el despertador y lo apagué antes de que la canción que antes me había gustado tanto, empeore ni mal humor.

Ya era lunes. No podía aplazarlo más. Salvo que inventase una excusa como alegar una enfermedad pero aunque eso me diera una ventaja sobre el tiempo, en algún momento tendría que ir y además no sería justo para Jasper ya que si falto a mi trabajo estaría faltando a mi promesa de volver y en consecuencia, faltándole a él. No podría ser tan cobarde. Lo más difícil iba a ser tener que romper el hielo... Todo por un besito tipo de nada.

En el instituto no pude prestar atención a casi nada de lo que el profesor decía. Pasé todos los periodos con la mente en otro lugar y en otra persona.

Hasta que en química el Sr Simonds tuvo que repetirme la pregunta que ya me había hecho y decidí que tenía que esforzarme en prestar verdadera atención.

Pasé como pude el resto de la mañana y cuando era hora del almuerzo, busqué a Rose por todo el comedor y no apareció. Sabía que no había faltado porque había visto su coche en el aparcamiento esta mañana. En casos como este me lamentaba no tener un teléfono celular. Esos aparatos eran costosos pero en serio que muy útiles.

Estábamos a 2001 y era una desubicada social sin uno de ellos.

Topé mi mirada con Emmet y él medio corrió a mi encuentro cuando notó que estaba juntando mis cosas para irme.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo te tratan los exámenes? – Me preguntón con su humor tan característico.

\- Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. ¿Qué tal tú? – Le pregunté mientras empezaba a caminar y el me seguía.

-No tan bien como me gustaría. Ya sabes que Rose lo ha dejado conmigo por "incompatibilidad de caracteres". ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa? Porque desde que salí del shock inicial cundo lo dijo, he estado tratando de hablar con ella y no me contesta. Ni su celular, si el teléfono de su casa. Hasta fui hasta allá y su padre me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo.

-Tienes que darle aire, Emmet. Yo no puedo meterme en sus decisiones. Ella es mi mejor amiga por encima de todo y aunque quizás tengas razón no puedo ponerme de tu lado… - Sus cejas se cayeron y fui ahí que me di cuenta que era la yo era la única oportunidad que él tenía de saber sobre Rose.

-No quiero hacerte elegir. Es que como amiga mía deberías serme sincera y decirme si todo esto es por alguien más. – Me compungí al oír la tristeza cuando lo dijo. En sus ojos podía ver el amor que sentía por ella y el dolor que estaba atravesando al no saber ni entender a su ahora ex novia.

El debió de mal interpretar mi silencio porque su expresión atormentada, pasó a una de furia en un segundo. Si Emmet era intimidante con su risueña personalidad, enfadado era impresionante. Intervine antes de que busque a alguien para descargar su ira. Intenté tomarlo del brazo para que no se vaya pero mi mano se veía patéticamente pequeña en su bíceps.

\- Emmet, no. No hay alguien más. Solo me pillaste por sorpresa. Lo juro. – Mi voz era desesperada e hice funcionar a mi cerebro a toda velocidad para encontrar la forma de hacer que me crea pero su desesperación por creerme fue mayor.

\- Vale, te creo pero no tardará en haber alguien más. Alguien con quien si piense que tenga futuro. Lo peor de todo esto es que yo me imaginaba un para siempre con ella y ella siempre supo que era un mientras tanto… - No sabía qué responder a eso. Maldita Rosalie por ponerme en estos enredos.

\- Dale tiempo. Yo creo que quizás… - Me vi interrumpida por el repiqueteo de unos tacones muy conocidos para los dos.

\- ¡Deja a Bella en paz! Ella no te dará información ni será tu mensajera. No la atosigues, que te conozco Emmet. – Dijo Rose severamente.

\- Ya me estaba yendo… Nos vemos por ahí Bella. Rosalie… - Nos saludó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Quise interrogarla por su actitud de arpía malvada pero ella no me dio lugar.

Se me hizo muy difícil no insistir en el tema. Juraría que había algo más detrás de su decisión pero si es que la había, no lograba entenderla. Nadie se niega a la felicidad porque sí.

Al terminar con mi horario escolar, conduje a la casa de Edward fingiendo conmigo misma tranquilidad. Llegué a la hora de siempre y estuve tentada de retrasar mi entrada pero Jasper me esperaba. Lo que duró el viaje en ascensor bastó para arrojar a la basura todo el coraje reunido hasta ahora pero unos brazos pequeñitos envolviéndose en mis piernas cuando apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta, me devolvieron toda la tranquilidad que me había faltado el fin de semana.

¿Quién en su sano juicio renunciaría a un ser tan espectacular como Jasper?

\- ¿Qué haces despierto, tesoro? Creí haberte dicho que me gusta levantarte - dije en un falso tono de enfado.

\- Estaba ansioso. Pero te he esperado para la merienda Bella - su entusiasmo al verme me causaba tanta ternura que lo dejé pasar.

Hice su merienda entre risas y juegos actuando con soltura pero adentro mío estaba inquieta. Edward estaba en su guarida pero no sabía cuándo iba a salir si es que lo hacía y la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Luego de la merienda y de jugar con unos bloques tirados en el piso, llevé a Jazz a la mesa donde lo dejé concentrado con un rompecabezas infantil que había llevado para que él armara mientras yo intentaba resolver unos ejercicios de matemática. Sin éxito obviamente.

Mi examen final de cálculo estaba compuesto por una hoja con tan sólo cinco ejercicios de esos que integran todo lo visto en el año y para poder practicar, el profesor nos había dado una resma llena de ejercicios con sus resultados en el fondo.

Había pasado ya un buen rato en elproblema número siete y no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Mi resultado era totalmente diferente al resultado al cual debería llegar._Vamos, ni siquiera un dígito compartía._

Lancé un suspiro enojado y fulmine la hoja tomando el borrador para empezar de nuevo y fue en ese instante cuando quedé completamente paralizada escuchando su voz detrás de mí. Muy cerca detrás de mí.

\- Eso está pero que muy mal Bella - su voz sonó en mi espalda y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigante para no reírse. - Mira... - tomó un lápiz de la mesa y colocándose detrás de mí silla, empezó a explicar mis fallas.

Una sonrisa hizo sombra en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de la situación y me obligue a prestar atención.

\- Primero que nada, a esta altura ya deberías saber que si pasas mal los signos, todo el resultado cambiará. Y aquí el pasaje es erróneo. ¿Lo notas? Primero pasas el de menor tamaño y luego el mayor. - Sonaba simple cuando él lo decía. Él no era el aturdido por su propia cercanía o su perfume.

\- Vale, no es tan fácil como lo haces sonar - masculle con el orgullo herido.

\- Eres muy inteligente pequeñaja, claro que es fácil. Ahora hazlo tú - me devolvió el lápiz y apretó ni hombro.

Jasper reclamó su atención estirándole los brazos abriendo y cerrando sus puños en una clara invitación a ser alzado. Soltando una risita quedada, Edward lo tomó en brazos y parándose al frente del rompecabezas que su hijo no podía armar, lo resolvió en dos segundos.

\- Eso era para genios. Nunca iba a poder hacerlo. - Jasper se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca graciosa de enojo en su cara.

\- Claro que si puedes campeón. Tú habías hecho la parte difícil y yo solo lo completé. - Dijo Edward tratado de animar al niño.

Jazz solo refunfuño más.

\- Eres taaan lindo, Jazz. Hasta cuándo te enojas eres guapo - Dijo en tono divertido intentando alisar la pequeña arruga que se había formado en el entrecejo se su hijo y el bebé rio ajeno a la situación. Yo simplemente me levanté tomando mi copa y el vasito de Jazz alegando buscar más jugo y me escapé hacia la cocina.

Me sentía tan humillada.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana sintiéndome miserable por lo que había hecho y Edward decide burlarse.

Escuché que Edward dejaba al bebé en su corral y venía hacia mí así que me apresuré a buscar el jugo de la nevera y estaba sirviendo en los vasos cuando él llegó

\- Bella, no quise ofenderte. Estaba buscando alguna forma de reírnos del tema para que no te sientas apenada. Siento mucho si te hice sentir incómoda... - _vale, estaba arrepentido._

\- Deje de decir eso porque es a mí a quién le corresponde disculparse. Lamento muchísimo lo que pasó el viernes. No sé en qué estaría yo pensado... usted mismo lo dijo, creo que no estaba pensando. - mi rostro era unifórmeme rojo mientras hablaba

\- No me tienes que pedir disculpas por salir Bella, pero tienes que saber que no está bien... - _¿esto era en serio?_

\- No le estoy pidiendo disculpas por haber salido y pasado un buen rato, Sr Cullen - Intenté que no se notara el enojo en mi voz, pero por su expresiónpude ver que fallé.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? - interrogó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- No me haga decirlo en voz alta - pedí con mi últimamente usual voz patética.

\- Vamos, Bella. Estabas pasada de copas cuando pasó lo del auto. ¿No pretenderás que piense que lo hiciste consiente? No te sulfures. Soy un hombre de treinta años ya formado y tú apenas tienes dieciséis. Uno hace estupideces en la adolescencia. Lo impotente es que fui yo y no otro quien se pudo haber aprovechado. A eso me refiero con que tienes que tener cuidado. - Odiaba cuando me hablaba como si fuese ni padre y no dudé en hacérselo saber:

\- Mire señor Cullen, yo no soy ninguna niña por más que usted se empeñe en creerlo así. Le pido disculpas por lo que pasó y le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir. - Diciendo esto tomé los vasos y me fui con Jasper. Él por su parte se encerró y no volví a verlo en toda la tarde.

Dejé el estudio para después y me concentre en hacerle pasar una linda tarde a Jasper. Por suerte el niño era fácil de entretener y eso convertía a mi cometido en una tarea placentera y entretenida de llevar a cabo.

Vimos un videoclip de uno de sus dibujos animados favoritos y bailábamos como lo hacían ellos, jugamos a las escondidas y cuando tocó el momento del baño, jugamos a que era un dragón que vivía en el fondo del mar. Extraño pero funcionaba para él y por tanto para mí también.

\- Me gustaría que estés estés acá siempre - Sus palabras me hicieron dar cuenta de lo solo que el niño se encontraba y a pesar de la furia repentina que sentí por Edward por hacerlo sentir de ese modo, me inundó un sentimientoaún más profundo. Quería tomar a Jasper entre mis brazos y no dejar que se sienta solo nunca de nuevo. Sus palabras eran superficiales. Cualquier niño le diría lo mismo a un amigo o a alguien con el quién la pasaba bien peo conociéndole como le conocía sabía que necesitaba a su madre.

\- No hace falta que te pongas mal. Podrías ir a ver a tu papá por unas horas y traer amigos... no serías mi prisionera sino como de la familia - intentó explicarse cuando vio todas las emociones en mi rostro transparente.

\- No sabes lo mandona que puedo llegar a ser pequeñajo, no te conviene tenerme por acá tanto tiempo. - Traté de desviar el tema

\- Jo, has dicho pequeñajo como mi papá. - se rio y se estiró para que lo arrope con la toalla y así lo hice, alzándolo para llevarlo a su cuarto y ponerle su pijama

Después de cenar llegó la hora de dormir y esa tarea se me hizo un poco más ardua que el resto ya que aun con cansancio el niño se negaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Fue hasta dos historias después que se dio por vencido. Dándole un beso en la frente, dejé el velador prendido y me fui a recoger mis libros que habían quedado desparramados en comedor. Una vez que estuve lista, fui hasta el estudio de Edward y me paré en seco antes de golpear su puerta.

Medite un instante y decidí irme sin avisar. Tenía un cartel que gritaba _cobarde_ en mi frente pero no me importaba

No hice ni cinco pasos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y Edward llamándome:

\- Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Y solo asentí siguiéndolo hasta los sillones del living donde él se sentó después de tomar una cerveza de la nevera y ofrecerme una soda que declin.

. - Mira, trabajas bajo mi techo cuidando a lo más importante que tengo en este mundo. No me gustaría que nuestra buena relación se vea interferida por pequeñeces. - Respire hondo antes de contestar.

\- No será por mí, se lo aseguro.

\- ¿Notas de lo que hablo? Estás enfadada conmigo y no entiendo.

\- No estoy enfadada. – Repliqué.

\- Dime qué es lo que te molesta. Necesito que seas franca conmigo - Su postura relajada en el sillón se había ido trasformando en un Edward sentado, inclinado hacia adelante con los codos en sus rodillas. Su voz era baja pero demandante. Estaba esperando mi respuesta y me lo hizo saber. -Si no eres sincera conmigo no llegaremos a ningún lado... - Dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza, despeinandoaúnmás su cabello rebelde.

\- Yo también necesito respuestas - dije alzado mi barbilla intentando ser un poco más firme.

\- Entonces siéntate y pregúntame lo que quieras saber. - con una mano me invitó a sentarme en otro sillón pero la adolécete rebelde que aun quedaba en mí, hizo queme siente en la mesa ratona que estaba al frente de él con una distancia que considere prudente.

Me auto infundí valor y le pregunté:

\- ¿Por qué se enojó tanto a verme en _La Estancia_ el viernes? - solté de sopetón. Él pareciómeditarlo un rato antes de contestar.

\- Así como sin darte cuenta terminaste diciéndome aquello que me dijiste a mí, podría haber sido con otra persona. Y créeme que otra persona no hubiese desaprovechado la oportunidad. – Dijo con la voz baja y la cabeza levemente inclinada a la derecha.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? No puede decirme que nunca has ligado un un antro porque yo lo he visto - le acuse.

\- Primero que nada, yo tengo treinta años y tu apenas dieciséis. No hay comparación. Y segundo, ¿no estarás insinuando que fuiste a ligar a ese lugar? –Sus cejas se levantaron en señal de incredulidad. ¿Porqué insistía en lo mismo?

\- No salí a ligar pero no veo nada de malo en hacerlo - Vaya, mi voz salió más dura de lo que esperé y me levanté negándome a seguir sentada como si estuviera hablando del clima. Él se levantó también

\- ¡Por Dios Isabella! Esos hombres con los que estaban tenían por lo menos diez años más que tú. Sé que piensas que eres un adulto y sí, eres muy madura y responsable para tu edad pero eso no quita el que seas una niña aún. No has salido siquiera del instituto. A tu edad tienes que buscar otro crío y enrollarte con él cuando tus padres no te vean en el fondo de un salón de clases… Te quieres comer el mundo pero el mundo te comerá a ti... – A esta altura después de despotricar yendo y viniendo por todo el salón, terminó parado a un metro de mí.

\- Supongamos que estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted está diciendo, solo lo supongamos por un momento. El punto aquí es ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Que el mundo me coma, que me dé con la pared en la frente! Solita me las apañaré. ¿Por qué le molesta a usted eso?- Ya no le seguía.

\- Porque trabajas para mí, bajo mi techo y te consideré la más responsable de todas las opciones cuando te elegí para cuidar deJasper. ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que si siquiera cuidas bien de ti misma; cuidaras bien de él? No compartimos el mismo criterio. – Dijo levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer a sus costados.

Yo retrocedícomo si me hubiera dado una bofetada.

\- ¿Tiene alguna queja con respecto al niño? ¿Le ha dicho él algo alarmante? Porque si es así yo soy la primera interesada en enmendarlo. Todo lo que le he dicho y hecho con él ha sido con el amor más profundo que hay en mí. – Dije con voz herida.

No podía creer que se haya formado tanto escándalo por haber salido una noche.

\- No se trata de eso y lo sabes, Bella. Se trata de que no quiero que salgas a esos lugares. Punto. Eres uña _ni ña_\- Lo dijo lentamente separando en sílabas para que un idiota pueda entenderlo y esa fue la nota que derramo el vaso.

\- ¿Y qué es ser una mujer para usted? ¿Tener más de veinticinco años? ¿Haber terminado la universidad? ¿Tener sexo con cualquiera? Pues, lamento decirle que yo soy mucho más mujer que cualquiera que usted se haya tirado en el baño de un antro. Mucho más mujer que una madre que abandona a su hijo. Sí, tengo casi diecisiete años y sí, sigo en el instituto pero me siento mucho más mujer que todas sus amiguitas juntas. Y no necesito ningún niñato para enrollarme en ningún lado. Yo necesito a un hombre a mi lado, bah... ni siquiera eso. No necesito a nadie para saber que no soy ninguna niña. - Le canté unas cuantas verdades más y me fui sin darle tiempo a replicar.

El martes no me lo crucé. Se fue a su oficina en Seattle cuando yo estaba en la cocina con Jasper y su madre, Esme, vino a cuidarle cuando era la hora de irme.

No volvió hasta el viernes y estuvo con un colega en su estudio todo el día. Lo vi cuando les llevé café pero él ni siquierame miró cuando me murmuró un frío _"gracias"._

Me sentía decepcionada de su actitud. Después de mi monólogo, esperaba que entendiera que soy una mujer y que quería que me viera como tal pero no me esperaba para nada su mutismo.

\- Ya te dije que no Rose, no sé para qué insistes. –

\- No has tenido una cita con nadie desde James. Estoy segura que puedes divertirte un rato mientras que el_ Sr Soy Muy Mayor Para Ti _se decide qué hacer. - Rose insistía. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Digamos que sigo que sí, y no olvides que es una suposición - Aclaré al ver su entusiasmo - ¿A dónde iríamos? –

-Riley me dijo que podían ir a patinar al parque en la tarde. Es perfecto. Domingo, patinaje en el parque, quizás un refresco y nada más. No es comprometedor y muy de instituto como dijo Edward.

\- No lo hago por él - farfulle molesta...

-¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Vale, sin compromisos. – Acepté.

Riley era el primo de Rosalie. Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Rose que él, cada vez que venía de visita, pedía verme. Me había negado hasta ahora pero quería sanar mi orgullo hecho trizas así que esta vez acepté.

Llegó el domingo y Rose apareció a para "prepararme".

Yo esperaba vestir deportiva y fin del asunto pero ella tenía que llevar todo al extremo. Me hizo meterme en unas mallas negras de deporte que parecían una segunda piel, un corpiño deportivo en verde agua y zapatillas del mismo color. Si iba a ponerme rollers, ¿para qué quería zapatillas a tono? Y como no, una sudadera sin mangas con un escotazo y abierta casi del todo a los costados. Eso era casi transparente para que se note el corpiño deportivo. Gesto que agradecí. No es que me entusiasmara mucho la idea de ir mostrando el estómago por ahí.

Para completar el look me obligó a hacerme un moño alto "descuidado" que tardó unos veinte minutos en hacer. Y claro, rímel a prueba de agua por si transpiraba.

Me negué al gloss y aunque puso mala cara, aceptó.Rose hacia magia con todo.

Fuimos juntas hasta el parque y desapareció antes de que Riley llegue.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando lo vi buscándome con la mirada.

No quería engañar a nadie. Riley estaba _bien_. Él lo mantuvo simple y vino con un pantalón deportivo negro _Nike_, y una remera lisa blanca. Con su caminar descuidado llegó hasta a mí y me saludó con entusiasmo.

\- Me has hecho esperar, ¿eh? - se burló.

\- Estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme - Le molesté e hizo in gesto como que se apuñalaba el corazón.

Fuimos hasta su auto donde dejamos las zapatillas y nos pusimos los rollers. El guardó su billetera en un bolsillo y las llaves en el otro.

Patinamos como una hora seguida jugando carreras y haciendo que el otro se caiga.

Me la estaba pasando mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Hasta llegué a pensar en dejarme llevar y que sea cuando lo que Dios quiera cuando escuché una voz que me hizo parar en seco haciendo que Riley chocara contra mí y caigamos los dos al piso.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Estás bien? - Jasper corría a mi encuentro y yo me levanté y patine lo que faltaba para levantarlo y saludarlo.

\- Hola pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste de paseo? –

\- ¡Sí! Papá decidió jugar al aire libre y hacerle conocer al parque a... oye, ¿quién eres tú? - Le pregunto a Riley cuando llego a nuestro lado y saludó a Jasper.

\- Él es Riley, Jasper. Un amigo que me invito a patinar- Expliqué y Jazz iba a contestar cuando él llegó.

-¡Jasper! No vuelvas a escaparte así. - Dijo un Edward enojado tratando de disimular su preocupación.

Estaba tan embobada mirándole que no me di cuenta de que no venía solo hasta que la vi.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Bella. Edward y Jasper hablan maravillas sobre ti. Soy Renata, la mamá de Jasper. –Dijo la mujer estirando su mano hacia mí.

No hacía falta que se presentaran. La conocía por las fotos que tenía Jazz en su habitación. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Sostuve a Jazz con un brazo y estreche la mano que Renata tenia estirada para mí.

\- Es un placer conocerla - Mentí.

La odié un poquito más cuando estiró los brazos para cargar a Jasper y una parte de mi corazón dolió a al ver que el niño iba contento a los brazos de su madre. _Lo sentía tan mío…_

\- No queremos estropear su cita, mejor nos vamos - Dijo ella soltando una rosita que sonab acomo las campanas. Tan femenina. Tan diferente a la mía. ¿Esto era a lo que se refería Edward cuando hablaba de lo que era ser ya una mujer? ¿Sofisticación y femineidad? Una ola de celos me invadió.

-¿Quién está en una cita? - Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

\- Bella y su novio. Es obvio, cariño – Dijo Renata en voz baja.

\- Bella no tiene ningún novio - dijo Jasper enojado y no pude evitar carcajearme.

\- Solo lo tendré si tú me das permiso - Le hice saber.

\- Pues no te lo doy - dijo com los brazos cruzados con el mismo gesto que tenía su padre en ese momento.

\- Entonces somos solo amigos. ¿Vedad, Bella? – Intervino Riley sonriendo. – Me ganare tu permiso, campeón - dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Jasper solo lo miró enojado y se fueron saludándonos. Bueno, Renata nos saludó.

Nosotros seguimos patinando hasta un puesto de helados donde nos sentamos a descansar.

Con un cono de chocolate cada uno, empezamos a platicar realmente en lo que llevábamos juntos.

\- Tu jefe es un tío raro. La mujer es más normal aunque admito es un poco raro que te conozca recién ahora puesto que trabajas cuidado a su hijo. - Dijo como quién quiere la cosa cuando le conté que era la niñera de Jasper.

\- Es una larga historia. Mejor cuéntamecómo va la facultad de medicina – Pregunté cambiando de tema.

Y así nos enfrascamos en una cómoda plática de todo un poco y coqueteamos jugando con nuestros helados.

El terminó rápido con el suyo y yo le compartí del mío y cuando le estaba dando una última cucharada, se acercó a mí…

\- Déjame hacerlo - me susurró con su aliento chocándome el rostro. Yo sonreí y separé la distancia que nos unía y estampe sus labios con los míos.

Dejé caer el helado y me abracé a su cuello. Pero algo iba mal... no eran estos los labios que yo quería.

Abrí los ojos separándome de él y corrí la cara a un costado cuando quiso volver a besarme, haciendo que su beso llegue a mi mejilla.

Lanzó un gruñido desconforme que me hizo hizo reír y levanté la mirada.

Grave error.

Al frente mío, cruzando la laguna artificial, un Edward con los puños cerrados a sus costados y las aletas de la nariz abiertas, me miraba con sus ojos donde fogueaba la ira.

Me dirigió una última mirada de clara desaprobación y marchó con su andar elegante. Como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

Me quedé estática y hasta creí escuchar a mi corazón romperse.

Riley me abrazaba ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido

**Mensajes? Reviews? Dejenmé saber qué tal les pareció la historia. Saludos. **


End file.
